The Love of my Lights
by IcefireEclipse
Summary: A reflection of how the two former lights of Kuroko Tetsuya's relationship has evolved from basketball rivals, to the blossoming of infatuation and to teenage love. Aokaga, with a bit of fluff :) Originally submitted for the DailyKiseki's KNB Secret Santa 2015


**Notes: This is my 1st time writing Aokaga so please be gentle. Also I haven't written a fanfic in over 5 months so I also have that to blame if the quality isn't my best work. I originally wrote this fanfic for Dailykiseki's KNB Secret Santa 2015 on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy! :)**

 **The Love of my Lights**

* * *

A common societal quote states that opposites attract. Though according to psychology, the opposite is true. How is it that two completely different personalities can construct an equally mutual and successful relationship? That inquiry however will not be getting a response in this reflection of the past. Because in this love story, it's not the light and shadow that creates love, its two lights.

Basketball was what connected light to shadow, and it's also what connected light to light. It became a routine for the two lights to meet every weekend at the same street in the same park where they would go head to head in street basketball. It didn't matter if it was rain, shine or even if the first flakes of snow were falling. The two lights would find themselves in an all-out brawl of sweat, aching muscles and the pounding of the basketball and the sound of their heavy breaths in their ears. Reckless agility, electrifying dunks, the hunger for victory in each other's eyes- it was the same routine every weekend.

Forgotten and brushed to the side, the shadow that connected the two lights watches patiently, a vanilla milkshake in his hand and azure orbs followed the lights and their movements to a tee. He's silent, minus the gentle sipping of his milkshake and his unusually vocal thoughts rampaging his mind. Everything was routine, even the bench where he sat was always the same. Even the winner of the duel was always the same. The distraught cry of the light's loss and the sigh of relief of the light's victory. The two lights exchange wordless vows of victory in their next match and the extra but predictable vow to train even harder for their rematch before parting ways, with the shadow following his current light. This moment was his first evidence of existence since the reunion of the two lights.

Everything is routine.

* * *

Everything was routine. It was supposed to be routine. When was it that the minuscule changes became as significant as they are now? The shadow was aware but not aware of these changes as they grew in time. He sensed slight alterations in their routine, but not of its significance. The way that the lights' eyes locked more frequently, the way that their hands brushed more often as they attempted and sometimes succeeded in stealing the basketball.

Perhaps the shadow's role as the observer was merely just to observe and nothing more than that. With every sip of the cool, frosty vanilla shake and every glance of his azure eyes, he continued to fulfill his duty as an observer, to watch over the two lights. He will continue to watch and observe their weekly one-on-one matches, but now as these changes in behavior become more evident, maybe the shadow will also give himself another task as an analyzer, to analyze their behavior and figure out its significance- just like what a psychologist or therapist would do in a session with their patient or client.

He takes another sip of his milkshake. Everything was routine.

* * *

Everything is routine, that is if this development of their relationship was also added as being routine. It was evolving so quickly that the shadow abandoned the idea that their routine was ever abandoned in the first place. Their one-on-one matches were as ruthless as ever; their fierce eyes electrified with intense passion (whether if it was for the match, for each other or both was unclear to the shadow,) and the rapid dribbling of the basketball echoed in their ears. The entire atmosphere was intense and passionate, it gave the shadow a rush of adrenaline despite not even participating in the match, yet at the same time, the atmosphere made the shadow feel uncomfortable. As if the entire match was an extremely intimate moment and that he was disturbing that, despite the two lights being in their own world and not even acknowledging the shadow in any way, shape or form. He felt out of place as if this was a moment that was meant only for the two lights and no one else, not even the observing eyes of their shadow.

It was awkward, and the passion was hard to describe. Was this passion coming for their equal love for basketball and being able to test out their full potential in the sport against each other, or was it much more than that? Their frequent eye contact hasn't ceased, if anything it's been lasting longer and becoming more frequent than ever. Their matches were lasting longer too, delayed further and further as if to spend more time in the heated, passionate moment. It grew uncomfortable for the shadow to be there, he felt intrusive even though his presence was so low they couldn't acknowledge that he was still there, holding his favorite vanilla shake and azure eyes darting uncomfortably.

There was a swish of the basketball falling into the net of the hoop flawlessly and another cheer from the light's typical victory and the sigh of defeat from the other light's loss. The passion has died down a bit and the intimacy has once again died down. The two have begun yet another post-match conversation. The conversations have been increasing in frequency and longevity as well. Though the atmosphere wasn't as intimate as before, and the uncomfortable nerves in the shadow have subsided, he could still tell that there was something there in the way that the lights stood by each other, the way that they continued that eye-contact, the way that they stood _very_ close to each other, like how a couple might stand by each other popped a light bulb in the shadow's mind.

Perhaps it's time now for the shadow to stop observing and step in. And he did.

"May I say something for a moment?" He asked politely, raising a hand to give himself more attention.

As usual, the two lights flinched in surprise, both turning simultaneously towards the sound of his voice.

"Oi Tetsu! Stop doing that!" His original light called, his stance rigid and royal blue hair tussled from his match.

"K-Kuroko! Don't tell me that you never left!?" His current light stuttered, scarlet eyes calming into a sea of red compared to the electric fire they had just moments ago.

If there's one thing that the shadow always has on his side, it's the element of surprise. Since it only took a simple question for him to shatter the intimate moment the two lights had. It still was uncomfortable, breaking that moment and it made the shadow feel like a third wheel, but it's time for a change. He has to voice his opinion. Now that he has his lights in a puddle of confusion, surprise and full attention, there was no backing out now.

With a soft side, he stood up and walked closer to his lights, eyes determined. "If one of you is going to make a move, do it now."

They froze, literally _froze_. Neither of the lights were probably even breathing for a moment, they just stood frozen in their stance. It was so quiet that the soft blow of the wind could be heard.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Tetsu?" His former light seemed uncomfortable, he wasn't even looking at him, just glancing at the ground but the inquisitive tone of his voice was still prominent.

His current light's face brightened to a deep shade of red from embarrassment. "What kind of nonsense are you spouting, Kuroko!? What does that even mean?" His response too was questioning but he was clearly more flustered than his rival, like he would be content with crawling into a hole to die of embarrassment. The shadow resisted the urge to smile at his embarrassment and succeeded, instead he began to speak once again.

"I know what you're feeling. I've noticed for a while now that these weekly one-on-one matches have been changing to become something else. Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun have been staring at each other much more than necessary in a typical basketball game. The matches have been getting longer and even after it's all over, you're conversations have been getting longer. I remember when you would just make quick talk about vowing to win next time and then going on your separate ways. But now you're conversations have become more casual, longer and with more meaning.

And it's also the body language that's changed too. I'm not sure if the two of you even noticed, but you've been standing closer and closer to each other whenever you get the chance. Whether you're trying to steal the ball or if you are reading their next move, or even if it's before or after the actual match and you're just talking to each other. It almost looks as if you're subconsciously flirting with each other."

The shadow paused for a moment in order to take a breath, but his current light interrupted him before he could continue, his face painted as red as a fresh tomato.

"W-what do you mean we look like we're flirting, Kuroko!? I-I-I'm not flirting with him!" He stammered, his retort not at all convincing while the former light just remained surprised but silent.

"I-if anything, he's flirting with me!" He continued, pointing an accusing finger at the taller blue-head. This time, the shadow's former light reacted, turning towards him in shock, then his eyebrows furrowed as he began a retort.

"What the hell, Bakagami!? I'm not flirting with you, you're flirting with me!" Mimicking the light, the blue-head pointed an accusing finger back at him, mirroring his gesture, only his face wasn't as red as a tomato.

"What do you mean I'm flirting with you? How am I flirting with you!?"

"W-well the way that you look at me when we're playing basketball, it's like you're inviting me into your bedroom or something. And the way that you always stand so close to me all the time…it's just…" he trailed off, embarrassment increasing ten-fold.

"Just what? Overwhelming? Seductive? Spit it out!" Yet he couldn't, the current light couldn't speak, only stuttered random phonemes trying to reply but not having the bravery too.

The taller blue-head stayed silent for a few moments, allowing the other to catch his breath before he began to respond more bravely, "Well don't feel bad. I know how you feel because…I feel the same too. Everything that you said about me, I felt the same about you. I'm just better at controlling my emotions than you are," he took a step closer, placing his hand on the light's hair, tussling the red strands in reassurance and comfort.

"You should've told me sooner that you were beginning to fall in love with me. Maybe then I would've had the courage to tell you sooner myself," he softly responded, the smallest tinge of a blush crept from his cheeks, his royal blue eyes looking towards the ground in the slightest evidence of embarrassment.

The two of them stayed like that for a while, not sure of what to do next, what move to make nor what to say either. They just stayed in an awkward, embarrassed but relieved atmosphere as they were finally able to accept their hidden feelings for each other. Maybe if they could put aside their embarrassment of the situation, then they could finally make the next move.

"Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun. If you're going to make a move, do it now, I don't have all day."

"Oi! Don't scare me like that, Tetsu!" The former light whipped his head towards his former shadow in shock and anger, the shadow just standing nonchalantly with blank azure eyes, sipping on his vanilla milkshake as usual. The current light was too stunned to move, his blush that had died down a bit had only grew back tenfold.

"I can't help my low presence, Aomine-kun. But if you two are just going to stand there all day and not make any move, then fine. But I'm bored and I've almost finished my milkshake, so I'm leaving you two alone now." He replied matter-of-factly, walking past the new and awkward couple, and into the shadows of the trees in the park. The observer/analyzer has finished his job. There was no need for him to pry himself further into their newly established love life. If he happens to see them evolve their relationship in any way, shape or form, then so be it.

But for now, the only thing on his mind was the delicious taste of a refilled vanilla milkshake. He took one final sip of his nearly empty vanilla milkshake before throwing the cup into the garbage and making his way towards Maji Burger to order a new one.

Everything _was_ routine.

* * *

 **Notes: Please review if you liked it or if you had any criticisms. Reviews literally make my day even if it's just a "good job" or something like that. But otherwise I hope you enjoyed! 3**


End file.
